Silver the Hedgehog: A Tale of Epic Proportions
by raeweis
Summary: In a world full of chaos and destruction, ravaged by the Flames of Destruction, one hedgehog stands strong, defending the weak and powerless. And that hedgehog is Silver! Join an 'Alternate Future' Silver as he goes on a crazy adventure to save his world from Iblis. *REFORMATTED*
1. Chapter 1: A Story

**Hello! Welcome to this story!**

**This is the fixed and reformatted version of this story. The original version of this story was written mostly in italics but I didn't like that so I fixed it. I also corrected the spelling and grammar mistakes. The VvVvVvV's inside this story mark when you go from the story to the present time, if that makes sense. Please enjoy! It you think this version is hard to understand I can try to fix it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver, Mephiles or any other characters in this story. They are property of SEGA.**

Chapter 1: A Story

"_In a world full of chaos and destruction, ravaged by the Flames of Disaster, one hedgehog stands strong, defending the weak and powerless. And that hedgehog is..."_

"Silver! What are you doing? And who are you talking to?" a lavender anthropomorphic cat with yellow eyes interrupted her friend, a silver-white hedgehog, also anthropomorphic.

The hedgehog, Silver, growled, annoyed at being interrupted. "I'm talking to my audience. You totally just ruined an awesome introduction!"

The cat, now known as Blaze, raised an eyebrow. "What audience? There's no one here. And why do you need an introduction?"

"For my story!" When Blaze continued to look confused, he explained. "I'm telling the story about our time traveling adventure."

"Don't you mean misadventure?"

Silver frowned. "No. Now where was I? Oh yes. _And that hedgehog is..."_

"Now, that's no way to start a story!" Blaze interrupted again.

"Well, how should it start then?"

"Do you have a pen?" Blaze asked. Silver searched the drawers of the desk he had been sitting at until he finally found a pen. Blaze reached out to take the pen from Silver but stopped and withdrew her hand, her eyes widening in fear. "Not the Holiday Inn pen!"

Silver looked confused for a minute, then something clicked in his brain and his eyes widened. Very carefully he placed the Holiday Inn pen back into the drawer. "Whew. That was close. Who knows what would've happened if we uncapped that pen." Silver chuckled uneasily before returning to looking for a pen. He found another pen, a Best Western pen this time, and handed it to Blaze. "There." Then as an afterthought, "Well look at that, we do have a Best Western pen!"

Blaze scribbled something down on a piece of paper then handed the paper to Silver. "There. Now that's an introduction."

Silver read over the paper. "It's alright, but I like mine better."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was about to leave the room when she stopped, remembering why she had come in the first place. "Hey, I was going to go to Chaos Cream to get some ice cream, wanna come?"

"No thanks Blaze. I've really gotta get started on this story."

Blaze looked shocked. Silver had never passed up a chance to go to Chaos Cream; it was his favorite ice cream parlour! "Oh. Okay then."

Blaze left, and Silver began his story once again.

**VvVvVvV**

In a world full of chaos and destruction, ravaged by the Flames of Disaster, one hedgehog stands strong, defending the weak and powerless. And that hedgehog is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog.

I am Silver, time traveling hero and bringer of justice. This is the story of how I saved the future.

It was just an ordinary day. I stood atop a tall building, a slight breeze ruffling my quills. I scanned the city below me. It was a sorry sight.

The city was in ruins. The road surfaces were broken, jagged shards of pavement littered the entire area. Where there wasn't road, there was reddish colored dirt. Grass and other plant life no longer grew here. The sky overhead, once a magnificent blue, was a sickly red color. A canopy of fog hung low over the city. Almost all of the buildings had collapsed, making the city uninhabitable for most life forms. My eyes rested on one building, a building formerly known as Chaos Cream. It had been destroyed, along with the rest of the city, by a monster. Off in the distance I could see the eternal flames that terrorized my world; Iblis.

With an angry growl I jumped off the building and, using my telekinetic powers, flew towards the dreaded monster.

As I flew I heard a shout. I looked down to see a lavender cat running along, trying to keep up with me. I recognized this cat as Blaze, my closest and most trusted friend. I gave her a nod in greeting.

A few minutes later Blaze and I arrived at the edge of a sheer cliff. I looked down and saw the flames, as well as the monster within them. The monster almost seemed to smirk at me, before letting out a mighty growl and launching itself at me. Blaze and I attacked with all of our might. I used my telekinesis to immobilize Iblis while Blaze pelted him with balls of fire. After a few moments of fighting, Iblis retreated back into the flames. "He's gone." Blaze panted gratefully. I was not so happy.

"He'll be back. And again, we'll have to fight him. It's the same thing every day. We fight Iblis, defeat him, only to have him resurrect himself and continue destroying our world." I turned and walked away from Blaze. "It's hopeless. We'll never be able to truly destroy Iblis."

"Silver…" Blaze trailed off. I stopped and turned back to her. She looked like she was going to say something, but she only shook her head and followed me as I continued to walk to my home.

My 'home' is actually an abandoned military base. It had been formerly owned by an agency called GUN, but they had all but vanished in the battle with Iblis.

On our trip home Blaze tried to calm me down. I was getting very worked up over not being able to defeat Iblis for good.

"You need to calm down, Silver." She was saying for the millionth time.

"I will not calm down. Not until Iblis is completely destroyed." I growled back.

Blaze and I arrived at my home and I began unlocking the door.

"We will defeat Iblis. I know we will." That's Blaze for ya'. Always being hopeful, even when all hope was lost.

I shook my head chuckling slightly at her naivety. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"By knowing the truth of course."

A deep voice came from behind me, startling both Blaze and I. We turned to see a black hedgehog standing on the roof of a partially collapsed building. The hedgehog had powder blue stripes on his quills and angular green eyes. He had a patch of white fur on his chest and wore silver rings on his wrists and ankles. He continued to speak, making ridiculous hand gestures to give emphasis to his words.

"Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe."

"How? How do we figure out who caused all of this?" I looked up at the strange hedgehog, hopeful. "Do you know who it is?" Another thought dawned on me. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark."

The hedgehog stared down at me, his reptilian green eyes sending a shiver down my spine. Far off in the distance I heard an angry howl. I recognized the voice as Iblis. Fantastic.

The strange hedgehog, Mephiles, heard this howl too. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside."

I nodded, before pushing open the door to my home and leading Blaze and Mephiles inside. I closed and locked the door behind us.

"Now, you were saying…" I prompted the hedgehog.

"To fix this present timeline you need to change the past."

I nearly laughed in his face. "You mean time travel? But, that's impossible!"

"With my help, you can," Mephiles continued. "because I have the power to travel through time." He turned to me. My jaw had literally dropped to the floor.

"No way! Aw, that is way past cool!"

Blaze seemed to look a slight bit embarrassed by my sudden outburst. "Silver please…."

"In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who has awakened Iblis; the 'Iblis Trigger'." The hedgehog spoke again.

"So, if I 'eliminate' this guy, my world," Blaze coughed, "I mean, our world, will be saved?" I was beginning to feel very excited.

Mephiles nodded. "The 'Day of Disaster'; here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world." The hedgehog began pressing buttons on one of the large computers in the room. I was surprised they even worked anymore. The screen lit up, and a few pictures appeared. I could tell the pictures were old, for in them the sky was blue, the grass was bright green, and the cities were not in ruins. "And you have this person to blame." Mephiles continued, holding up an indigo colored emerald. I took the emerald from him and stared deep into its center.

I saw an image. It was a teenage boy standing within a ring of fire. He had brown hair and matching brown eyes, and held a six string guitar, which he was strumming happily.

"Yes. There! I can see him!" I exclaimed, looking at Mephiles. "So this boy, he's the 'Iblis Trigger'?"

Blaze looked at the image thoughtfully. "He looks familiar, somehow."

I handed the emerald back to the hedgehog.

"I'll send us back in time to the point when the 'Iblis Trigger' was alive." Mephiles lifted his hands and a ball of purplish energy formed between them.

"Wait, Silver." Blaze grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, look at him," she gestured towards Mephiles. "Don't you think he kind of looks, I don't know, evil? And also, his name is Mephiles the Dark. Mephiles, derived from Mephistopheles, the demon from the legend of Faust, and possibly after Mephitis, the personification of the poisonous gases emitted from the ground in swamps and volcanic vapors." I stared dumbfounded at Blaze, before shaking my head.

"Don't be so rude Blaze." I said in a scolding tone. "You should not judge a book by its cover, or its title."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Blaze argued further.

"You're being unreasonable, Blaze. We're only going back in time about two hundred years with some evil looking hedgehog," I stopped and looked at Mephiles, "No offense."

"None taken."

"Anyway, we're only going back in time about two hundred years with an evil looking hedgehog named Mephiles, whose name actually derives from a demon, to kill a teenage boy we've never met, in order to accomplish the very selfish goal of saving our world, with no regards to how else our actions will affect the past as well as the future. It seems completely logical to me."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Blaze and I walked back over to Mephiles.

"Alright, we're ready."

The energy in Mephiles' hands began to expand, engulfing the three of us in its glow. I heard evil laughter erupt from Mephiles, and started to feel that Blaze had been right. This may not be such a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream, eBay, and Hobos

******Disclaimer: Characters belong to SEGA. I also don't own Dairy Queen, eBay, FedEx, hobos, or a life.**

Chapter 2: Ice Cream, eBay, and Hobos

When the twisting, swirling, floating feeling of time travel subsided, I found that I was surrounded by complete darkness. I began to panic, before realizing that my eyes were closed. I opened my eyes sheepishly and looked around.

I was in a huge field surrounded by endless expanses of bright green grass. The sun shone brightly high above my head. There wasn't a cloud in sight. A short distance away there was a small cluster of trees nestled at the top of a hill. The hill sloped gently down towards a small pond, in which I saw ducks wading around lazily. The scene was so surreal to me.

I watched as the ducks dipped their heads below the surface of the water in unison. There was five duck butts sticking up out of the water. I laughed.

"Hey look Blaze, duck butts!"

When I didn't get a snide remark on how immature I was, I turned and looked around. Blaze was not here. Neither was Mephiles. I was alone. _Oh no_.

My heart began beating really fast. My palms got sweaty. I could hear my blood as it pounded through my head. I was nervous. Truth is, I'm always nervous when Blaze isn't around.

"Come on Silver. Keep it together. Don't have a nervous breakdown out here in this field in the middle of nowhere where no one will be able to help you. Just keep your cool." I tried to calm myself. "Just think, what would Blaze do?"

I laughed at myself. "Well, she probably wouldn't be talking to herself. She would be thinking of a plan. So what should I do?" I thought for a moment. Should I look for Blaze or Mephiles? Should I go on and find the Iblis Trigger alone? Should I grab some ice cream?

"Hmm...ice cream. Sounds good to me!"

I began to walk aimlessly through the field, hoping that I would come across a city or a small town, any form of civilization would do. After about an hour of wandering, I could see a city far off in the distance. I picked up my speed and headed there.

Once inside the city, I began looking for an ice cream shop. I saw a place called _Dairy Queen_. "Well, if this place is the queen of dairy, it should have good ice cream."

I pushed open the door of the Dairy Queen and stood in line. When it was my turn to place my order, I asked for a Chocolate Extreme Blizzard. I handed the cashier my money (Fortunately, currency in the future is the same as in the past.) and in turn, she handed me my ice cream. Surprisingly, she did not seem to find it odd that she was serving ice cream to a hedgehog. In fact, no one in the restaurant did. "Three foot tall hedgehogs running around buying ice cream must be a regular occurrence around here." I thought as I left.

I wandered around the city for a while, eating my ice cream. Eventually I found a map. According to the map, I was in Soleanna. On the bulletin next to the map I saw a poster. On this poster was a very familiar face.

"The Iblis Trigger. I wonder what his real name is."

A random bystander looked at me. "Him? He's only the most famous musician ever, Johnny Sash!"

I rubbed my chin. "Johnny Sash. Do you know where I could find this, Johnny Sash?"

The bystander shrugged. "He usually hangs out with his girlfriend, Princess Elise."

"Interesting." I said to myself. I turned to thank the bystander but they had already left.

I decided to look for the Princess. I started at the castle, because that would be the most obvious and logical place for her to be. I snuck past the guards at the front gates of the castle and made my way to the back. It would be best to use the back entrance to get into the castle.

As I stood outside the castle, I noticed an odd pen in the dumpster. I reached into the rubbish and grabbed the pen. It was an odd staff like pen with a glowing purple handle. "Weird." I thought, but, being the avid pen collector that I am, I decided to keep it.

Consumed by my pen thoughts, I did not notice a teenage girl running past me out the back door of the castle. I heard a noise, like someone knocked something over. I looked and saw the teenage girl standing up, after having tripped over one of the many garbage cans, and continued running again. The girl was wearing a crown, so I assumed she must have been Princess Elise.

I followed her, hoping that she would lead me to Johnny Sash. She ran for a while, until coming to a sandy cliff. Then something completely unbelievable happened. I found a lucky penny! Oh yeah, Elise also disappeared into the ground in a swirling mass of black smoke. "Where did she go?" I wondered aloud.

I stayed there for a while, before giving up hope that Elise would be reappearing there, and headed back to the city.

By this time it was starting to get dark outside. I was beginning to feel nervous again. Although I don't show it, I am scared of a lot of things, namely the dark and little scraps of hair on the chins of men.

I began to walk down the darkening streets. As the shadows grew, so did my anxiety. I swallowed my fears and kept walking. I heard a sound behind me. I turned, fists raised, but no one was there. With a relieved sigh, I turned back around only to let out a very manly yelp…

**VvVvVvV**

"It was not a manly yelp. You screamed like a little girl."

Silver turned to the lavender cat that had just interrupted his story. "I see you're back from getting ice cream, Blaze."

"It's a good thing I got here when I did." Blaze sat down in a chair beside Silver. "If you're going to tell the story, tell it right."

"I suppose you could tell it better?"

Blaze smiled. "Actually, I probably could."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that." Silver scoffed.

"Alright then." Blaze cleared her throat. "_Silver turned back around only to let out a very girly scream. Standing in front of him was…"_

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

"I'm telling the story." Blaze answered.

Silver sighed. "Look Blaze, my audience wants to hear me talk, not you. The story's not called _Silver the Hedgehog: A Tale of Epic Proportions _for nothing!"

"This is not a '_Tale of Epic Proportions'!_" Blaze said.

"If you would stop interrupting the story it would be!"

Blaze crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. Carry on."

"Thank you." Silver continued his story.

**VvVvVvV**

I turned back around only to let out a very girly scream. Standing in front of me was what seemed like an anthropomorphic cat. The cat let out a startled yelp and burned me with its finger tips. It stopped and looked at me. I tried to get a better look at this cat too, but it was hard to see in the dark.

"Silver?" the stranger asked.

I recognized that voice. "Blaze? Blaze! I'm so happy I found you! So where have you been?" Blaze opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "You know what, I don't even care."

I began to tell her how I had found myself in a huge field. I told her about the duck butts, in which she only rolled her eyes. I also told her about finding the city and figuring out that the Iblis Trigger's name was Johnny Sash. I told her about finding Princess Elise and her strange disappearance.

"And then she just melted into the ground in a ring of black swirling smoke! The good news though, is that I found a penny." I finished.

"Hmmm. Well I heard that there are these powerful gems that allow you to do all sorts of things, and one is being sold on eBay." Blaze said in an attempt to one-up me.

"That's cool and all, but my information is more important than a powerful rock." I said.

Blaze let out a growl. "I was thinking that we could buy this gem and somehow use it to eliminate the Iblis Trigger." She retorted.

"Oh. That is a great idea!" I said. "Now, all we need is a computer and internet connection."

"I've already got that covered." Blaze pulled out a small laptop. My eyes widened.

"Blaze did you..?"

"No, I did not steal it. I borrowed it from a friend."

"Oh. Wait, you have friends?" I asked.

She hit me with a small fireball. "Let's just buy this thing already."

I started up the computer and typed into the internet address bar. After a minute of browsing I found the gem. It was blue and titled "Shiny Rock". The seller's user name was redknuxie94.

I placed a bid. Other people bided. I bid. Others bid. This went on for a long time. I won't bore you with the details.

By the end of the bidding, I had the highest bid. I shut the computer off and handed it to Blaze. "Alright. Now we just have to wait for it to be delivered to us. I wonder when that will be."

As soon as the last words were out of my mouth a truck with _FedEx_ written on the sides rolled up and a man stepped out. "I have a package for Silver T. Hedgehog." He said.

"Yep. Right here." I said.

He handed me the clip board and a pen. He pointed to one of the blank spaces on the sheet of paper attached to the clip board. "Sign here."

I signed the paper and handed it to the delivery man. In turn, he handed me the package. He then got back into his truck and drove away.

"Hey Blaze." I said, "Have you ever noticed that there is an arrow in FedEx?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

I opened up the package and pulled out a glowing blue gem. "Now, how does it work?"

Blaze and I stared at the gem for a very long time. Then a voice came from behind us.

"That's a Chaos Emerald. They have the ability to teleport its holder anywhere they want. You only have to focus on where you want to go and say _Chaos Control_."

Blaze and I turned and saw a hobo.

"Really? That's all I have to do?" I asked the hobo.

"Yes." The hobo replied.

"Huh. Well thanks." I began to stare at the emerald again.

"Don't mention it." The hobo turned and hobbled away.

Blaze looked at me. "That was weird."

"Very. But at least we know how to use this thing." I turned my gaze from the emerald to Blaze. "What's the plan now?"

"You can use the emerald to go after Elise. I'll stay here and look for Johnny Sash." Blaze decided.

"Ok." I closed my eyes and pictured the girl I had seen. I was hoping it would be enough. "Chaos Control!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Crappy Trip

**Disclaimer: Silver the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA. Holiday Inn hotels belong to their respective owners. The poodle mentioned in the story belongs to some random french lady.**

Chapter 3: A Crappy Trip (In More Ways Than One!)

Imagine you are riding a roller coaster blind. This roller coaster is full of twists, bends, loops, and drops. This coaster is also traveling very fast. This is what Chaos Control feels like.

Now, imagine you're riding this same coaster, except your stomach is full of cold dairy goodness. This is how I felt while using Chaos Control.

Finally the Chaos Control was over. I immediately ran to the nearest waste bin and emptied my stomach. Feeling much better, I looked at my surroundings.

I was in another city. This one seemed about the same size as Soleanna only, instead of being lush and beautiful, it was a wreck.

Many buildings were toppled over. The streets were dirty and cracked. Overhead the sky was a dull grey color. Clouds blocked out the sun, casting a dark shadow over the city. I couldn't see any people. The stores that were not in ruins were empty.

As I was looking around I noticed that there were a few anthropomorphic rats patrolling the streets. Then I realized they were robots.

I quickly ducked into an alleyway to stay out of the robots' sights. When the group of robots had passed, I walked back out onto the street. It was time to find Elise.

I began to search on what I assumed was main street. This was where most of the businesses were. I entered many different stores but did not find Elise.

I searched for most of the day but was unable to find the princess. With a sigh I gave up and sat on the street curb. What now? Should I go back to Soleanna?

I thought that would probably be the best idea. Maybe Blaze had found Johnny Sash already. I was probably only wasting my time. It's not like Elise was going to come running down the street and barrel into me.

I felt someone barrel into me. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I growled as I stood up. I raised my fists, ready for a fight.

In front of me stood a black hedgehog with red stripes on his arms, legs, and quills. He had ruby red eyes and an evilish…"

**VvVvVvV**

"'Evilish' isn't even a word." Blaze pointed out.

Silver growled at her. "I don't care. It was sort of evil looking, so I'm saying it was evilish. Now let me continue."

**VvVvVvV**

He had ruby red eyes and an evilish smirk. I could've sworn he was trying not to laugh at me. Then he spoke.

"Silver, I need your help. You can time travel right?" he asked me.

"Well, sort of yes but why..." I trailed off as a new thought came to mind. "Wait, how did you know my name and that I could time travel? Who are you?"

"Shadow." Shadow said. "As for your other questions, it doesn't matter. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Help you with what exactly?" I crossed my arms and tipped my head to the side. It was something that I usually did when I was curious.

Shadow sighed. "It's a long story. Basically, I need you to help me go back in time to stop myself from helping myself save Maria."

"Okay, that made no sense." I thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I could help you."

"Good." Shadow turned to leave. I sighed and started to rant.

"Figures, I can go and help everyone else, but I can't even help myself." I sighed, dejectedly. Shadow turned and looked at me. I looked at him expectantly. It was only polite to ask someone what was wrong.

"What's wrong now, Silver?" Shadow asked looking slightly annoyed and impatient.

"You see, I'm from the future. My future has been destroyed by this evil being called Iblis. I came back in time looking for the one who released Iblis, the 'Iblis Trigger'. His name is Johnny Sash and he…"

Shadow interrupted. "Johnny Sash. That name sounds familiar."

I was starting to look annoyed now. "He's a famous musician or something. Anyway, he's going to break up with his girlfriend, Princess Elise. If he breaks up with her, she'll cry, and Iblis will be released. I followed the princess here from Soleanna, but now I can't find her. The last I saw she was…"

Shadow interrupted again. "That wasn't the princess you were following. It was someone named Mephiles. He is able to take the form of anyone by taking their shadow."

"What? You mean Princess Elise is still in Soleanna? If she's there with Johnny….." I sat down on the edge of the street again. "My world is doomed."

I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts. "Alright, Shadow. Let's go."

I looked up, only to find that Shadow wasn't there. "How odd."

I scratched my top quill, only to find that there was a note taped to it. "How could he have written this note, taped it to my head, and left so fast?" I wondered. I read the note:

**Silver,**

** You seem to have a lot of problems on your hands so I'll leave you to them. I'm sure I can find another hedgehog who can time travel. It shouldn't be too hard. There are a lot of hedgehogs in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. There's me, you, Sonic, Amy, and Mephiles sort of. There are also the millions of OC's in fan fictions that are hedgehogs. I think I just broke the fourth wall. Oh well. Since you are most likely completely confused, I'm going to stop rambling. **

**-Shadow**

I finished reading the letter. "Hmph. I guess I should just head back to Soleanna now."

I pulled out my Chaos Emerald but was struck by a thought. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow to go back to Soleanna. It was getting dark, and I didn't think I was ready for another round of Chaos Control. I felt sick just thinking about it.

I decided I would find someplace to stay tonight, and leave early the next morning. Walking through the city, I came across a hotel.

It was a Holiday Inn. "Looks nice enough." I thought as I entered the lobby.

I went to the front desk and checked in to the Inn. **(*****Face palm*) **I went up to my room and settled down for the night.

The next day I was up bright and early. I put on my boots and gloves and left the room, but not before taking all of the soaps, pens, mini packages of coffee, and notepads. **(Who else has done this? I know I have!) **I also stopped by the sitting room for the complimentary hot breakfast the hotel served.

I checked out of the hotel, and then took out my Chaos Emerald. I was a little nervous about using Chaos Control again, especially after what happened last time. I sighed. This was my only way home. "C'mon Silver. Man up. You can do this."

Some people looked at me funny.

"What? I'm sure you all have talked to yourself before." I said to them.

They continued to stare at me. I stared back at them. They stared at me. I stared at them. This went on for a good ten minutes before the people looked away. Satisfied with my victorious stare-down, I raised my emerald above my head. I pictured Soleanna. "Chaos Control!"

I was back on that roller coaster again. This time wasn't as bad as the last time, though.

I soon found myself standing in Soleanna. I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself from emptying the contents of my belly again. That's when I smelled it.

A few feet away from me sat a poodle, and not an anthropomorphic one. The poodle almost seemed to be laughing at me. I looked down, knowing what I was going to see. The heel of my left boot was almost completely submerged in poodle dung.

Gagging, I took my boot off and ran to wash it. Then I came back for my revenge.

This next part gets kind of ugly, and I don't want to scar you all forever. Let's just say that poodle won't be excreting waste anymore. I guess that kind of makes it a 'dle' now. **(Anyone get this joke? Or should I explain it?)**

Once I was finished dealing with the poodle, I decided to look for Blaze. I wandered to the place where I had first encountered her, but she wasn't there. However, there was somebody else that I recognized.

Johnny Sash was strolling down the streets. Every once in a while he would get stopped by a crazed fan asking for his autograph.

"Alright." I said to myself. "It's time to eliminate the Iblis Trigger and save my world!"

And so I began to follow Johnny Sash.


	4. Chapter 4: The Finale

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Silver and all related characters; they belong to SEGA. I also don't own Holiday Inn or Best Western hotels.**

Chapter 4: The Finale

I followed Johnny all the way to the castle courtyard. I guessed he was meeting Elise. I'd have to work fast to eliminate him before she showed up.

I used my telekinetic powers to immobilize him, and then charged up a ball of energy. Just as I was about to fire my energy ball at the Iblis Trigger I felt something crash into me, toppling me over.

Startled, I released the energy ball and it launched into the trees, singeing the leaves. I also lost my hold on Johnny Sash.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elise enter the courtyard. Johnny walked towards her. I was about to immobilize him again but stopped as a ring of fire formed around Johnny, forming a barrier between him and Elise. I saw Blaze standing a few feet away, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

I quickly stood up and faced my attacker. "Mephiles?"

I was right. It was Mephiles only, he had changed. The whites of his eyes were now pink, and his irises had gotten lighter. His hands had become large and bony, with claws protruding from his fingertips. Mephiles' entire body seemed to be encased in a crystal like substance. If he could smirk, I'm pretty sure he would've been.

"So you remember me. I'm flattered." Mephiles took a menacing step towards me.

"What's going on? Why did you stop me?" I asked. "By the way, I like the new look. It's very evil. It kind of suits you. I'm not saying that you are evil though. I don't judge." I was starting to get cocky.

Mephiles chuckled. "You'll know what's going on all in good time, Silver."

"So you remember me. I'm flattered." I mocked. He narrowed his eyes.

"You're treading dangerous ground. I'd be careful if I was you."

I smiled, or maybe it was more of a smirk. "But you're not me. I'm way too awesome. Besides, everyone knows you're only a….."

"Don't say it!" he warned.

"….Lousy…"

"You'd better not finish that sentence!"

"…Recolor." I finished.

"That's it! You're going down!"

Mephiles lunged at me but I sidestepped him. He began to launch a multitude of dark spears at me. I put up a shield of psychic energy around me. The spears bounced harmlessly off the shield.

Mephiles growled in frustration. He charged up a huge ball of dark energy and launched it at me. My shield was too weak to handle the blow, causing me to fly backwards and hit the wall. My entire body was sore but I managed to slowly rise to my knees. Mephiles walked towards me and chuckled sadistically as I tried to stand. "Who's the lousy recolor now?"

I smiled. "Still you."

He growled and was about to attack me again when a ball of fire struck him in the back. Mephiles fell and I used my powers to pin him to the ground.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Mephiles cried as he struggled to break free. "I must make Elise cry and release Iblis so that we can join to form Solaris and take over the past, present, and future!"

"What!" I shouted, shocked. "You mean, you've been planning to release Iblis this whole time?"

Blaze stepped forward. "You were never trying to help us save the future. You were only trying to get us to do all of your dirty work so you could take over!"

"Yes." Mephiles struggled again but to no avail. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling cat and your dumb rat!" **(Hey, that rhymed!)**

"Hey!" I growled. "I'm a hedgehog!"

"I know a rat when I see one." Mephiles shot back.

"Wait a minute." Blaze spoke up before I could think of a clever comeback. "Elise crying is what releases Iblis. Hypothetically speaking, if we would've killed Johnny, then Elise would've cried, and Iblis would have been released." She looked at Mephiles questioningly. "So why did you stop Silver and I?"

Mephiles sighed. "I found myself looking into the mirror and I asked myself, 'Mephiles, do you really want to kill someone in order to take over the world? Isn't there a better way?' Then I realized that I could force Johnny to break up with Elise and still get the desired results without hurting anyone. Well, except for Elise and all the people who would inevitably get hurt by Solaris."

I laughed. "Now there's nothing you can do to carry out your plan. Blaze and I have defeated you!"

A devious spark appeared in Mephiles' eyes. "There is one thing I can do."

Mephiles melted into a dark shadow and slipped out of my psychic grasp. He changed back into his hedgehog form and made a move towards Johnny and Elise. Blaze and I dove towards Mephiles in an effort to tackle him and pin him to the ground again.

"Ooh! A penny!" At the last second Mephiles bent down to retrieve said penny, causing Blaze and I to soar over his head and crash to the ground in a heap.

Mephiles laughed at us. "Now that was some good comedy."

I started to laugh too. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty funny."

He stopped laughing and glared menacingly at us again. "Now, back to fighting!"

I quit laughing and Blaze and I lunged at Mephiles again. At this time the ring of fire that Blaze had formed around Johnny had burned out, and he started to make his way towards Elise, who had been gawking at the scene before her the whole time.

"Elise, I think we need to talk." Johnny was saying.

Blaze, Mephiles and I stopped dead, frozen in ridiculous poses. I had Mephiles in a headlock, having been giving him a noogie. Mephiles had been pulling at Blaze's whiskers. Blaze had Mephiles' ankle clamped firmly between her jaws. We all leaned forward to listen to their conversation.

"I want to say something first." Elise was saying. She took a deep breath. "I think we should break up. You're a nice guy and all but, let's be honest, your music stinks."

"What!?" Johnny looked very surprised.

"And don't think I'm going to cry over you either, because I won't."

"No, please Elise! Don't do this to me! I can change! I can perform pop music, rock music, anything! Just please don't leave me!" Johnny was on his knees begging.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Johnny."

With that, Elise left a bawling Johnny and returned to the castle. Johnny started to drag himself pathetically across the ground after her, calling out "EElliissuuhh

"Blaze, we have to stop him before he messes everything up!" I shouted, referring to Johnny.

Blaze nodded and snapped her fingers. A ring of fire once again surrounded Johnny. Johnny screamed (more girlish than my scream was.) and leapt back from the fire.

"Ya know," Johnny started saying. "Love is like a ring of fire. I'm going down, and the flames keep getting higher." He jumped up excitedly. "I just had the perfect idea for a new song!" Johnny then remembered where he was standing and shrunk back affrightedly.

"Good work Blaze." I said, giving her an appreciative nod.

"Thanks. Why are we still standing like this?" Blaze asked, her words muffled by Mephiles' leg.

We all broke apart and looked awkwardly at each other. Then we got back to business.

"Alright Mephiles! Blaze and I have defeated you…for real this time!" I shouted.

"No! I will not be sealed away in the Scepter of Darkness again!" Mephiles retorted.

I looked at him confused, and then a thought came to me. I pulled out the strange pen I had found in the dumpster. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes."

"Blaze?" I looked at her.

"I'm one step ahead of you."

Blaze took the Scepter from me and I caught Mephiles in my psychic grasp. I then directed Him towards the Scepter. Blaze and I watched in awe as the Scepter of Darkness began to glow and Mephiles was sucked inside of it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's all over now."

Blaze glared at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"I just jinxed it, didn't I?" I asked.

"I think you did."

The Scepter started to vibrate violently. Blaze dropped the Scepter of Darkness and backed away as smoke began to rise out of it. The smoke faded to reveal Mephiles. He laughed evilly.

"What? Why didn't it work?" I shouted.

"What worked before does not work anymore." Mephiles said.

"Hey that rhymed!"

"I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

"Silver, focus!" Blaze shouted at me.

"Right. We need to find something else to seal Mephiles in."

Mephiles began to laugh more. "Give up now. You are only going to fail."

"People don't fail; they just stop trying." I countered.

"Do or do not, there is no try." He fired back.

"You miss one hundred percent of the shots you never take."

"If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"What? Are you insane?" I was very confused.

"I don't suffer from insanity." Mephiles would've smirked if he had a mouth. "I enjoy every minute of it."

"You two are both crazy." Blaze said. "C'mon Silver! Do you have anything we can seal him in?"

I thought long and hard. Then an idea came to me. I pulled out the pen I had "borrowed" from the Holiday Inn hotel. "Here. We can use this." I passed the pen to Blaze.

I used my powers to lift Mephiles again and directed him towards the pen. Mephiles started to get sucked into the pen.

"No! You can't do this! I only stay in Best Westerns!" Mephiles cried out, but it was too late.

Mephiles had been completely sucked into the pen. I quickly capped the pen. "There. Now it's all over."

We both waited for the pen to start vibrating again. Nothing happened.

"Yes. It's all over." Blaze agreed. "Let's go home."

"Right." I pulled out my Chaos Emerald. "Hey Blaze, if we really did save the future, do you think that ice cream parlour, Chaos Cream, will be okay?"

"I'm sure it will be, Silver." She smiled.

"Good." I returned the smile. "Let's get out of here." I raised my emerald above my head. "Chaos Control!"

And so our adventure draws to a close. Blaze and I got back to our time to find that everything was good. Iblis and Mephiles were still sealed away, and Chaos Cream was back to its normal, glorious self. Naturally, the first thing we did when we got back was get ice cream. We had to celebrate with something. Though, I kind of feel like we had forgotten about something…

Anyway, join me next time as I tell about the time Blaze and I went to visit the dinosaurs. Or the time we went to the moon. Or-

**VvVvVvV**

"I think that's enough stories for one day." Blaze interrupted Silver.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You usually are." Silver looked horrified. "Did I really just say that?" He shook his head. "Oh well. Hey Blaze, what did you think of my story?"

"We need milk."

"What? What does that have to do with my story?" Silver was confused.

"Nothing." She said. "I'm making a grocery list. Your story was alright. Not very believable though."

"Not believable? It all happened! You were there!"

"Calm down Silver. It's just an opinion."

"Bananas."

It was Blaze's turn to look confused. "What?"

"We need more bananas. I ate them all."

"Oh. I should really write this all down." Blaze grabbed a piece of paper. "Pass me a pen."

Silver tossed a pen to Blaze, but missed. The pen fell to the floor, the lid falling off as it hit the ground. A purplish mist began to rise from the pen. Blaze's eyes widened.

"Silver, was that..?"

"The Holiday Inn pen?"

An evil laugh resonated throughout the room. Silver smiled sheepishly.

"Oops."

"SILVER!"

**The End!**

* * *

**Yo homies! Wuz up in the hiz houze? **

**Shadow: Please don't go street on us.**

**Me: If you thought this story was tight, please leave a review and share the love!**

**Silver: Pfft. You put the 'poo' in 'poodle'.**

**Shadow: ...**

**Me: Aww. Don't go harshin' my mellow! **

**Shadow: ...**

**Me: I'm out. Word dogs. Respect!**

**Shadow and Silver: ...**


	5. Bonus Chapter!

Bonus Chapter!

"_I'm still here in this burning ring of fire. I feel down, down, down as the flames they get higher. And it burns, burns, burns. This ring of fire. This ring of fire."_

Johnny Sash stopped singing and sighed. He had been trapped in the fiery ring for an entire day now, ever since the strange pyro cat had trapped him there. He was starving and thirsty, but worst of all, heartbroken.

"_Cats like burning things. And they make fiery rings. Trapped by this wild fire."_

Johnny paused, and then continued singing. "_I'd kill for a piece of pie-er_."

Then Johnny heard voices off in the distance.

"Oi Joe! I think I hear a cat dyin' o'er d'ere."

"Crikey! I 'ear it too!"

Johnny watched as two groundskeepers approached. "Oi! Look at dat fire!"

"Let's rescue dat kitty cat."

One of the groundskeepers looked closer into the fire. "You buffoon! Dat wasn't a cat. It was ole Johnny's singin'!"

"Oh! 'Ell see ya Johnny! We've got some 'ork ta do!"

The two groundskeepers left, leaving Johnny inside the fire. Johnny began to sing again.

_"I'm still here in this burning ring of fire. The groundskeepers came and my hopes, they got higher. But they left me here, in this ring of fire. They'll surely be fired."_

* * *

**Silver: Oh! That's what Blaze and I forgot! Oops.**

**Shadow: Smooth move Einstien.**

**Me: Oh well. I'm sure he was rescued eventually. Right Silver?**

**Silver: Well...**

**Me: :0**

**Shadow: :)**

**If anyone was wondering, Johnny Sash was singing to the tune of "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash. If you already figured that out, you get a cookie! If you also guessed that Johnny Sash was kind of based off of Johnny Cash, you get two cookies! (Though it wasn't that hard to figure out.) Thanks again for reading! You rock harder than a boulder!**

**Silver: The poodle thing still applies.**


End file.
